


I knew you were trouble

by NRGmeta (NRGburst)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Animated GIFs, Essays, M/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGmeta
Summary: Oliver's door as a signpost/metaphor for the state of Connor and Oliver's relationship in S1-2. (Invitation trope)For March Meta Matters 2020
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Kudos: 14
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	I knew you were trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on LJ is gone, but was backed up [on DW here.](https://nrgburst.dreamwidth.org/69151.html) I've added the ending of the arc to what I originally posted and cut out the S2 spec. (Also replaced GIFs and links.)

I would likely not have noticed at all if I hadn't read this [Caroline Forbes meta](http://12-12-12.livejournal.com/145910.html) way back when. Like I thought the deliberate framing of the scenes in front of Apt. 303 just seemed like a great Open/Shut way to bookend Connor's arc in 1x04. But scenes there kept recurring all season, so I started to think about it a bit more.

[Doorways](https://polarwindows.com/blog/symbolism-doorways-famous-doors-literature/) are often employed as symbols or metaphors in our media- a chapter of somebody's life closing as they exit; framing a new character entering the narrative, an avenue of escape/adventure, a barrier to danger on the other side. (Hodor.)

Whereas [Invitation](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MustBeInvited?from=Main.VampireInvitation) is usually a supernatural trope, designed to keep out overpowered creatures (typically vampires, but also ghosts and demons) until they seduce or con their way into the safe haven inside human homes. At first, Connor (with his "voodoo penis") gets in just fine, even though he is using Oliver for both sex and hacking favors and everybody (including Oliver) knows it. The first time we see him at the door in 1x02, Oliver even slams it in his face before letting him in anyway.

[x](http://jamcsbarnes.tumblr.com/post/138300581202)

[x](http://eternalecho.tumblr.com/post/102877005306/or-the-five-times-oliver-opened-his-door-for)

  
Because in a human twist on the trope, _Oliver maintains the power to keep Connor out_ , even though they both recognize that their relationship is heavily weighed in Connor’s favor.

From Oliver’s worries over Connor being a sex addict, it seems that they’ve been banging frequently by 1x04 when Connor shows up as the ep opens.

[x](https://eternalecho.tumblr.com/post/102877005306/or-the-five-times-oliver-opened-his-door-for)

And when Connor mocks the label of “couple”, cockily ignoring Oliver’s request to do something other than sex, Oliver hastily retracts his request and agrees to Connor’s original hook up demands. The scene actually comes across way more charming than it sounds, but the emotional imbalance depicted is obviously unhealthy. And as if to underscore that, in the same episode Connor cheats on Oliver to get information as well as convince _himself_ that he’s not in a relationship. During the break up that follows, he admits to “actually lik[ing]” Oliver and that their relationship is “more than sex”, but such lukewarm sentiments are no longer enough, and Oliver slams the door in his face and cuts him out of his life.

[x](https://getawaywithgifs.tumblr.com/post/100277871590)

  
The next few eps we see Connor spiraling. Regret and shock over his role in Pax’s suicide is likely part of it, but he’s heartbroken more than anything. He stalks Oliver online and determinedly sleeps around. And from his dead expression while hooking up with Julian (and his uncharacteristically humble offer of dinner first), he's realized that he wants more than just sex now too.

Feeling out of his element, he tries to ask for forgiveness with flowers in 1x07, only to have “Biceps Guy” emerge (a super hot door guardian!), who warns him to stay away “if [he] cares for [Oliver] at all”.

  
[x](http://eternalecho.tumblr.com/post/102877005306/or-the-five-times-oliver-opened-his-door-for)

[x](https://getawaywithgifs.tumblr.com/post/101994002930)

Despite this, he seeks out Oliver in a state of desperation after the murder—and Oliver softens his unforgiving stance when confronted with seeing Connor hit rock bottom --and invites him in.

  
[x](http://eternalecho.tumblr.com/post/102877005306/or-the-five-times-oliver-opened-his-door-for)

_“It’s okay.”_

_“No, it isn’t! It isn’t it isn’t it isn’t-“_

_“It will be. Come inside and tell me everything.” 1x09_

After that, their relationship shifts abruptly to be very much on Oliver’s terms—and Oliver is doing his best to keep himself emotionally uninvested and literally put distance between them. (“I didn’t invite you to stay. We’re not dating.” 1x11) Connor is now the one making all the effort and bending over backwards to spend time together, asking repeatedly for Oliver not to force him out. And Oliver finds it hard to maintain his guarded stance, not only because he still has lingering feelings, but also in the face of Connor’s earnestness and vulnerability. It’s disarming— Connor is now offering everything he'd wanted although he’s terrified of being hurt again (“I more than like you! Dammit!” 1x11.) So Connor meets Oliver’s needs by telling him how important he is to him (“I don’t trust anyone in my life except you.” 1x11) and publicly acknowledging their relationship in 1x13.

[x](http://c-olivers.tumblr.com/post/132202944200)

[x](https://howtogetawaywithmurderx.tumblr.com/post/111559153561)

  
And he very deliberately _refuses to take advantage_ when Oliver is drunk, a full 180 from their starting point. 

[x](https://thegrayjumper-deactivated201610.tumblr.com/post/111589580773)

[x](http://conrad-ricamora.tumblr.com/post/131726838712)

  
They still disagree- but by 1x14 it isn’t so much one person giving up what they want as _negotiation._ They’re on far more equal ground- Connor respects what Oliver is saying even if it's painful or frightening; Oliver immediately softens when his words obviously hit a sore point, coaxing instead of demanding. And it's awesome to see how confident Oliver has become despite his lingering insecurities, denying Connor sex until they take an STD test. (Such a huge change from 1x02 and 1x04!) He knows he means as much to Connor now as the other way around. (Although Connor’s almost obsessive attachment still rings warning bells. Like how much of this is love and how much is just a need to have a touchstone outside the murder group?)

[x](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/111720460064/coliver-in-mamas-here-now)

In the second half of the season we see Oliver’s doorway only once: in 1x13, where Connor is welcomed in again without a second thought. But what really gets me is their last scene in 1x15, where Connor enters Oliver’s bedroom while he was huddled in bed crying. Oliver didn’t let him in—which means Connor _now has a key to the door-_ obvious given the ILU in the previous ep, but still. 

The doorway "arc" resolves in 2x01, when Connor moves into Oliver's place. And we get the doorway scene to end all doorway scenes!

[x](https://limsjaebeom.tumblr.com/post/129841496922)

I haven't kept up with the show (I noped out after they killed Wes, although my tumblr dash says they took that back somehow lol wut), but the fact that they ended up getting a happy ending to this arc was my everything. Anyway, to finish, [here's a great set](https://tylerkennedystrand.tumblr.com/post/130275488460/i-imagine-you-are-home-in-your-room-all-alone) summing up this meta! 


End file.
